


The Bang of Marmora

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Endgame Sheith, Feelings, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: “No, I like you,” Shiro is quick to reassure him. His hand is still at Keith’s cheek from the kiss earlier. He weakly thumbs over Keith’s slightly flushed cheek, observes his pink, glossy lips. Shiro is very tempted. “I just don’t want to …just use you…”





	The Bang of Marmora

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing I have to say for myself lol ...aside from maybe that  
> Gangbangs seem to be my niche now
> 
> If you want to read another, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746661) for the clone facility Gangbang!

At the sound of Keith groaning, Shiro hurries into the room.

“Keith, I heard your voice, are you hur-“

He stops short at the sight right in front of him. Keith’s face might be distorted but not from being hurt at all.

“What—”

“Shiro,” he groans loudly _again_. Shiro’s face taints a deep red within seconds and he averts his gaze, looking to the ground.

“Shiro, I hoped you would come. I haven’t come yet,” Keith chuckles as good as he can while one of the Blades moves his fingers inside of him.

“I… _what_ —” Shiro looks up from the ground, staring at the scene in front of him like he’s staring at a train wreck about to happen. The Blades’ masks are staring down motionlessly at him. They are standing in a circle and nobody does anything.

“Didn’t you get the joke?” Keith says and furrows his brows. “I meant—”

“You don’t have to explain the joke,” Shiro exclaims intensely, “I understood.”

“Good.” Keith seems satisfied, if not also for the guy behind him draws out a long moan from him.

Shiro can’t believe this is happening. He comes a little bit closer even though seeing his friend like this is… _shocking_ to say at least. Shiro doesn’t condemn it or anything (who is he to tell Keith to not enjoy himself), but he has to make sure he’s alright. Otherwise the Blades will have a hard time refraining him from going rogue at their base _again…_

“Keith, do you want this?” He asks him and crouches down, ignoring the slick noises coming from behind him. “They don’t make you do this, right? If that’s what the Blades stand for, you don’t have to be here—”

“Kiss me, Shiro,” Keith groans unexpectantly, not answering Shiro’s question at all, and also extending an arm towards him.

“What—”

“You’ve heard him correctly,” one of the Blades tells him. His voice is emotionless, if not a bit annoyed; if Shiro’s not totally wrong, it must be Kolivan. “Kiss him, Admiral.”

His order is clear and as a man of the military, the instant gut reaction for Shiro is to obey. That’s one way to explain how he hasn’t gotten to his feet yet but doesn’t explain the adrenalin kicking loose in his blood or the hot soaring feeling that started firing up in his gut.

“I—” Shiro starts.

“Only if you want,” Keith interrupts him.

Shiro pushes his sweaty hair out of his face as he’s kneeling in front of Keith, then leans forward to kiss him.

It’s the first kiss he and Keith ever shared; Shiro thought about it before, if he’s honest to himself, but he never would have imagined sharing it in what looks like a Blade of Marmora Gangbang set-up.

But here they are. The kiss is sweet and slowly, Shiro feels the small movement Keith does as he’s getting fingered from behind. It’s a little distracting, but Shiro is into it, too much into it, he never even told his feelings back—

They are interrupted by a shout – Shiro breaks the kiss.

“Illun, you’ve been preparing our tiniest Blade for hours now. Can’t you fucking hurry!?”

Shiro’s gaze snaps to the Blade behind Keith who doesn’t change anything, keeps pushing and curling his fingers into Keith, drawing out more moans and groans, making his hips stutter.

He, _Illun_ , is unimpressed and keeps going. The guy who spoke – Antok, Shiro thinks – walks towards Kolivan and crouches down to his knees. Shiro’s eyes follow his eyes in anticipation, unexpecting of what happens next. It takes two seconds for Antok to pull out Kolivan’s dick and shove it into his mouth. Shiro stares as Antok suckles and laps at Kolivan’s purplish dick, moaning around his thick length and pushing himself closer and closer, taking him deeper as Kolivan stands there, arms folded in front of his chest, unmoving and unimpressed, no matter how skillfully Antok works him.

“Okay, I think he might be ready.” Illun retreats from his place and leaves Keith’s hole gaping wide, ready to be filled. Shiro gulps audibly and looks to Keith, who doesn’t look that different, as if he has been in this position and in this situation many times before. Shiro wrecks his brain about why the Blades would do this and if it happened regularly. Team bonding exercise? Maybe.

“You can fuck me, too, if you want.” Keith’s eyes light up and he looks giddy while he locks his eyes with Shiro. His mouth curls into a beautiful smile. Shiro is very tempted, but—

“Keith, I could never—” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Keith doesn’t look surprised, but disappointed.

“Why? Is it because you don’t like me? I mean, that’s fine.”

“No, I like you,” Shiro is quick to reassure him. His hand is still at Keith’s cheek from the kiss earlier. He weakly thumbs over Keith’s slightly flushed cheek, observes his pink, glossy lips. Shiro is _very_ tempted. “I just don’t want to …just use you…”

It feels a bit ridiculous to talk about this here when every last one of the Blades is watching. Shiro is bearing his most vulnerable feelings with everyone present with Regris stripping out of his bodysuit to reveal a muscular body with reptilian-like, greenish skin.

“Look around, Shiro,” Keith tells him and supports his head on his hands. “Everyone here loves me. But you know what, they also like fucking me. It’s okay. And I fucking love that if I’m being honest.”

Shiro stares at him, eyes wide open. He can’t argue with him – not when Keith brows slightly furrow, and his breath stops for a second. Regris is slowly pushing his dick into him from behind. Shiro’s breath hitches together with Keith’s and his eyes can’t decide what he likes watching more – Keith’s face or his ass slowly getting filled.

“You are such a good Blade,” Regris says and slaps Keith’s ass hard. He mewls as Regris moves into him slowly, moans getting louder as the tall Blade moves over him and starts pounding in earnest. Shiro is transfixed on the way Keith moves and gets fucked, blown away by the satisfied smile on his face as he’s getting fucked. Shiro is so mesmerized that he almost doesn’t notice the slurping noise to their right ending with a pop because Antok stopped sucking and started watching Keith instead.

“Such a good slut—” he lets slip out of his mouth. Shiro can’t stop the anger building in his gut quickly. Keith isn’t a slut for enjoying sex—

“Hey!” he shouts heatedly, but Keith pats his hand, then intertwines their fingers. Shiro looks down at their hands and can’t help feeling endeared.

“It’s okay Shiro, really! Ahhh—hah—hh—They are sluts, too. They know it.”

Shiro can’t just stop worrying, but if Keith wants this and doesn’t have an issue with that…why not? Why shouldn’t he enjoy himself or enjoy being called slut. Who is Shiro to say something against that?

Keith squeezes his hand.

“Do you want to join?” he asks Shiro. “They’d love to prepare you—” Keith’s breaks out a long groan as Regris chases his own end, the reptilian tail slapping Keith’s ass in the same rhythm as his hips move. He’s definitely putting his cock to good use, hitting Keith’s prostate hard, pushing in and out rapidly.

“Fuck, Regris. FUCK,” Keith shouts too, his eyes roll back and he opens his mouth wide. Regris gasps and groans, buried deep into Keith; he shudders a few times as his cum fills up Keith good and runs down on his thighs. Shiro can’t avert his gaze, just keeps watching until the cum hits the sheets.

Regris might be finished, but the rest of the Blade’s isn’t.

“Go away, Regris, you have been greedy,” somebody complains. He pushes Regris away from Keith after the Blade slowly pulled his limping cock out. Because he didn’t pay attention, he spread his greenish cum everywhere.

“Shiro, I want you to kiss me when the next one enters me,” Keith moans and squeezes his hand again. Shiro quickly leans forward to obey; to catch his lips.

Their first kiss was a bit awkward, but now he’s moving his lips as skillfully as he can (his last kiss has been a while by now), slips his tongue into his mouth as an unnamed Blade moves behind Keith and slowly pushes his thick cock into him.

The rest of the Blades line up behind or next to Keith, pushing and pulling as they stand in line, greedy to be the next one to fuck him. Shiro closes his eyes shut, feels Keith’s tongue pushing into his mouth, too and his teeth clacking against his as he lies there pliant on his stomach. Shiro can’t ignore the growing bulge in his own pants or how arousing he thinks this situation is. He’s a bit ashamed, but on the other hand, everything seems so normal to everyone else and Shiro finds comfort in that.

“Kolivan, could you help the Black Paladin?” Keith asks as they break their kiss for a second time. Some drool runs down from Keith’s lips, but he can’t wipe it away; the next Blade that fucks him from behind grasped his wrists and pulled them behind to be in total control.

Maybe Kolivan nods at Keith’s request. Shiro wouldn’t see it even if Kolivan hadn’t worn his mask since he’s moving behind him.

Shiro easily grinds his ass back into Kolivan’s crotch as his lips are locked once again with Keith’s. Kolivan shoves his pants down without a word, but Shiro doesn’t complain, _can’t_ complain. If this is a thing the Blades do on a regular basis, isn’t it some kind of honor to be invited to it?

Aside from that, it feels really fucking good to be touched after it had been years; it’s also good to feel Kolivan’s massive, pulsing dick between his ass cheeks, rubbing and grinding against him.

Kolivan gets seated behind him, slings one arm around Shiro to hold him in place, and his other arm to hold onto his dick to stroke Shiro’s dick as he grinds against him. Surprisingly it’s not Shiro who groans loudly, but Keith.

“Fuck,” Keith he moans, eyes moving over Shiro’s body, “that’s so hot. You look _so_ good, Shiro.”

Shiro is a moaning mess with only a little attention, pushes into Kolivan’s hand quick movements of his hips; he leans forward to kiss Keith again, dirty and messily as the Blades take turns fucking him from behind. Another Blade pushes in, and Keith just takes it all, moaning and whimpering but enjoying himself, nonetheless.

“Kolivan can fuck you, too, you know,” Keith mutters between kisses. He’s holding Shiro’s face to deepen the kisses, strokes over his scar and massages his neck. Shiro is sure he heard him _purr_ in between kisses, but he doesn’t dare to ask if it was _him_.

“I’m not, uhhh, I haven’t in a while, you know…”

“He’ll be gentle, don’t worry.”

“Keith,” Shiro groans desperately and sees the next person change places with who fucked him before, just to plunge into him repeatedly and come after a few thrusts. Keith is trembling by now, with a Blade lying right under him, sucking him off painstakingly slowly, greedily nibbling at his cock before he welcomes Keith’s dick pushing deeper between his lips.

Shiro raises his ass higher for Kolivan to get the clue – and he doesn’t know how or why the Blade’s fingers are cool and slimy without having any lube nearby, but he doesn’t ask, awaits the cold delicious fingers pushing slowly into his muscular ring. Kolivan’s massive dick is hovering between Shiro’s thighs and he has to be careful to not crush him when he’s tensing up.

“You look so good,” Keith tells Shiro while he’s getting rapidly fucked by an extremely hairy Blade sideways, and another one moves his head up and down on his dick, taking it deep into his throat. With all those distractions, Keith’s eyes are still locked on Shiro, sliding down to where Kolivan teases the head of his cock. Keith bites his lips as he’s watching two fingers disappearing into Shiro’s ass. By now the Blades have moved closer, multiple ones touching Keith at once while he lies in the middle.

“How have you not come yet?” Shiro grits through closed teeth, fucking himself on Kolivan’s fingers. He… _really_ wants to fuck Keith, too but doesn’t dare competing with all the Blades that already fight over for who can take him next.

Keith laughs and strokes through Shiro’s hair.

“You taught me,” Keith says. “Patience yields focus, right?”

“Don’t you make a joke about that right now,” Shiro laughs, too and then he doesn’t, because Kolivan’s dick head suddenly caught onto his rim and slowly pushes forward.

He’s gentle – Keith was right – and Shiro feels like cautiously spread open on his cock.

Other than Keith, Shiro can’t contain how aroused he is, moving back and forth on Kolivan’s cock while the Blade presses himself to his back, hogs him and strokes him. Shiro groans louder than Keith has for the last minutes, feels even more intense than Keith looks as he has been fucked by multiple people. Shiro right now only has the cock of one person in him and it’s already a lot.

“Shiro, look at me,” Keith says and Shiro looks up instantly, eyes dazed.

“I love you,” Keith tells him breathless between as it’s Regris to pound into him. He pulls Shiro into a kiss again, moves tongue, teeth and lips at the same time with Shiro being just as clumsy and kissing as heatedly; and comes with a loud groan against his lips.

Shiro tastes blood in his mouth. He must have bitten down.

“Let him rest for a minute,” Regris tells the other Blades, pulls out and continues to stroke himself. He’s doing so at a leisurely pace, ensuring that he won’t come yet.

Some of the Blades move to embrace and caress Keith, doing everything so he feels their love for him. It’s a pile of Galras on him that touch, pet and kiss him and Shiro can’t help but feel endeared by the sight of them caring for Keith. Shiro always hoped they would be like a family to him…which isn’t exactly what seems to be happening here, but a pile of devoted and caring boyfriends seems like the next best thing and surely something Keith deserves.

He fights the sudden stab of jealousy in his heart, tells himself that there’s nothing to be jealous about – especially when Kolivan suddenly shoves him onto his hands and knees and fucks into him hard, still kneeling behind him.

It’s the first time he hears him make a sound this evening – it’s a growl coming from deep within him, then snarling and grumbling all while accompanying the wet slapping of his cock and balls against Shiro’s ass. Keith watches them with a hungry glance and starts palming him again.

“Kolivan, you gotta be more careful with him,” Keith warns and shows his teeth.

“Don’t you talk down to me,” he growls to Keith but gets slower – Shiro kind of regrets that Kolivan listened to him. The slapping of his hips and balls against his ass were a catharsis and Shiro was close to coming. The slower pace is building up a steady heat in him, too, so it’s okay. Especially when Kolivan grips his dick tight and thumbs over the slit. It’s the right spot, combined with Kolivan’s dick moving repeatedly into him and brushing his prostate. All the heat builds up suddenly and hits Shiro hard—

“I want to be in you, Keith,” he groans, head hidden behind his arm – composure flying out the window.

It’s not a reach to tell him at this point but Shiro still feels ashamed. Kolivan is taking up speed again and he shouts and groans again as he pushes back against him, moving his hips to feel him harder and deeper in him. Someone else is pulling his hair back as Kolivan fucks into him on a harsh pace. “Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck, you fuck me so good! _Harder_ , Kolivan—”

Even though he’s plenty occupied with chasing his own heat, he doesn’t miss Keith’s repeated mewls – he giggles, too, as he’s shoved down and kissed by Regris. The giggling turns into repeated moans as Regris pushes his fat cock right into him again.

The other Blades have nothing of it – one slaps Regris loudly into his face and Shiro has to laugh because of the hilarity of it and Keith starts laughing, too. Regris retreats from his place between Keith’s legs, with slight annoyance in his voice; watching together with the other’s as another ripped Blade moves into his space.

Kolivan halts his movements and watches, then licks against Shiro’s neck. “You,” he growls low into his ear. “Go suck his dick.”

“Understood, Sir.”

Shiro’s response is instantly and he lets Kolivan slide out of him, then hastily gets up to crawl to Keith’s place on the bed. “Keith, do you—”

“I don’t mind! Fuck me, please, Shiro—”

Keith rolls around onto his back. Within mere seconds Shiro is seated on his face, mouth on Keith’s dick, licking the long shaft up and down. He takes him deep into his mouth, chokes because he’s too hasty, too greedy to taste him. The Blades all around him start laughing, and normally, Shiro would feel self-conscious, but it’s okay now, it really is, everything is okay when Keith is there and the Blades make for a really good addition.

Shiro never would have thought he’d like that, was sure he’d be traumatized by Galras for his whole life in some way, but the Blades are Galra and they are good to Keith and to him.

It’s amazing how they could just use him like a slut, but they care for him—

“Keith,” he groans around his dick – it’s inaudible and he’s drooling, but Shiro doesn’t care, he wants him faster, deeper. He feels Keith’s hand on his cock, carefully stroking him and positioning him on Keith’s tongue, then careful licking and humming which catapults his heartbeat towards a dangerous speed.

“Keith, fuck,” he shouts as he breaks away from the gorgeous cock in his mouth and moans and pants for a while as Keith is pleasuring from beneath, unable to return the favor. He feels several hands at his ass, slowly pulling the ass cheeks apart. The door is opening and soon the room feels filled with Blades, but Shiro is not afraid, he’s just fucking aroused by the promise of more cocks filling Keith (or himself).

His tongue teases Keith’s cock again, his lips suckling at the tip for a good measure. He hears Keith groan on his cock, purring and vibrating all around him, making his cock harden more, making him pulse in his mouth; making it feel like it’s the best feeling in the world.

He doesn’t know who’s filling him up from behind, but he loves the feeling of not knowing, loves being used even though he knows he’s cared for.

They take turns fucking Keith again, slower and gentler this time around – Antok is there again. He parts Keith legs and fucks his hole steadily – then grabs Shiro’s head and shoves him up and down Keith’s cock while he’s thrusting into Keith. The feeling is bliss – Shiro hollows his cheek, pushes his tongue against Keith’s cock and feels Keith tense under him.

Kolivan (Shiro thinks at least it’s him again) pulls out and leaves him with a gaping emptiness – Shiro doesn’t have time to wonder why because a few seconds later, the Blade comes all over his ass.

Shiro would love to turn back and see the purple cum on him, but he’s busy letting Keith fuck his mouth as Keith is getting fucked by Antok again, before he leaves his place between Keith’s legs to let another person enter him, then another and another.

Shiro stops counting – Keith has let go of his cock by now, gasping and panting as he’s getting fucked by another naked Blade with two big purple cocks, one sliding into his ass and one repeatedly bumping against Shiro’s nose and cheek.

Shiro grinds down on Keith’s face, carefully trying to not press too much, but encouraging him to take him back into his mouth. Another Blade moves under him and laps at his cock with his long tongue (is it Regris’?).

“Fuck,” Keith groans again – the last one who fucks him is pulled away.

Kolivan moves into the space and gently pulls on Shiro’s face to kiss him. It’s all that it takes for Shiro to tense and come so hard he’s seeing white. For a few moments he can’t see a thing, keeps emptying all his sperm onto Keith’s and Regris tongue, while Keith’s sperm enters his mouth. He swallows harshly, gasps many times as the cum drops out of his mouth and down on the bed. The remaining Blades who haven’t come yet start getting themselves off by the sight.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith groans again.

Shiro rolls next to him and pulls him into his arms, pushing away a gasping Blade to have Keith to himself. He kisses him and Keith kisses back enthusiastic, holding his face in his hands. They don’t care for all the dirt and cum in their face until somebody hands them a towel.

“I love you,” Keith says and kisses him again and again, sweetly. “I can’t wait to do this again.”

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro sighs into his hair and forgets all about the Blades when he closes his eyes. Finally, he was able to be honest about his feelings to Keith. After all this time. As they lie there cuddled up and happy, ignoring the other Blades that still need to get off and either jerk off or find another person to fuck, Shiro’s mind keeps circling around a few questions. He’s happy that Keith loves him, and he loves Keith, but—

Something in his mind nags him: Why did he come to the Blade’s base in the first place? Wasn’t he here to do something specific…namely not getting fucked by every existing member of the Blade of Marmora in the whole wide universe?

There’s a sudden pressure on his brain; it feels like someone smashing his head with a baseball bat – Shiro _needs_ to open his eyes – gone is Keith from his arms, and so are the naked, aroused Blades.

Shiro blinks a few times because the light is too blinding, too harsh on his eyes, nothing like the soft shimmering light from before.

His eyes finally adjust to the sudden changes and when he’s open them fully, he’s looking into Kolivan’s face, or better, into his unmoving mask.

“Takashi Shirogane,” he snarls, and it is a different tone than the one he used before.

Realization hits Shiro before Kolivan says it.

“Sorry to inform you that you failed the Trials of Marmora.”

Shiro stays frozen in his spot on the ground, looking everywhere around him in a frantic pace, eyes searching for something that tells him that this is not _his_ reality. Too late he also realizes that his pants feel sticky and his whole body sweaty.

Shiro searches among the Blades for one person, and he doesn’t know if he should be relieved or not when he spots him.

There he is – Keith is staring at him, eyebrows furrowed; heat washes over Shiro as he looks back at him and all the blood rushes into his cheeks.

It takes all his bravery to ask.

“Did you see everything?”

Shiro’s voice is small and tentative, too afraid for the answer.

He observes as Keith’s cheeks become red; the freshly promoted Blade General gets down to his knees next to him.

“I swear as soon as I knew what was about to happen,” Keith starts, voice laced with worry, “I told Kolivan to stop.”

Shiro closes his eyes.

“But he was determined to not break off the trials. He said you were so set on becoming a Blade for me.”

That’s absolutely not what he wanted to hear. Shiro covers his eyes with his hand, knowing that he’s never going to live that down.

“Who else saw?”

Keith hesitates.

“Normally all the Blades have to watch to make sure you’re worthy.”

Now the blood drains from his face, makes him paler than he is already. All his life Shiro wanted to defy death, but now he’d gladly would embrace it with open arms. Especially if it’s a quick and merciless one that swallows him into the ground too, to prevent anyone who witnessed this to ever have to look at him again.

“It’s okay,” Keith strokes his arm, just like the absolutely sweet and caring person that he is. “The suit just brings out stuff, it doesn’t mean a lot, I mean—”

“Keith,” Shiro says, too embarrassed for everything. Praying that he will stop talking about it.

“We should get you cleaned up—”

“And I even failed,” Shiro sighs, still laying there, unable to move. When he removes his hand from his eyes, he notices that Kolivan had left. Either to give them space or because he’s shocked about Shiro’s deepest fantasies. Shiro groans. That would be bad, really bad, if he managed to shock even Kolivan.

“Ah, no,” Keith voice wavers and he pats Shiro’s shoulder. “You did great,” he reassures him. Shiro just snorts. It doesn’t matter now. He can’t wait to be the laughingstock for the whole universe.

“Yeah. Sure did.”

A long pause.

“The suit mixes your deepest dreams and your biggest fears, Shiro. It happens.”

Shiro sighs deeply. “I came in my pants, Keith. As I was fantasizing about …with everyone on this base. And the worst thing is, you saw it _all_.” He waits for Keith to laugh him, or tell him how disgusted he is with him.

 _You’re my brother, I love you._ Definitely doesn’t sound like that kind of love, Shiro thinks bitter. Keith still doesn’t answer, so Shiro opens his eyes.

He looks right into his pretty face, feeling overwhelmed.

“I love you,” Keith says without premotion and puts his hand on Shiro’s chin. Shiro stares at him, eyes wide open. He can’t trust his ears…or is this another fantasy right now? Another test—

“I love you, even though you imagined a Gangbang with the whole Blade of Marmora.” Keith’s voice sounds serious, but there’s a smile creeping onto his face.

Shiro snorts, leaves out the breath he’s been holding, and with Keith’s help, he slowly gets up. Slowly, he’s able to fully look into his eyes again.

“You do?” Shiro asks quietly, unable to trust those words that he wanted to hear from him again, reassuring him that they meant something else than the first time he heard them.

“I do.” Keith takes his hand and gets closer, moves into his space, uncaring for the state in which Shiro is in. He smiles at him, brushes some of his white strands out of his face and leans forward to peck him onto his cheek. When he moves back, he smiles at the goofy grin Shiro gives him.

“I …do hope you don’t expect _that_ to happen on our first date though.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. He can’t believe Keith is teasing him now about this. But it somehow lessens his shame about it.

“It’s okay if it _never_ happens,” he sighs, “Keith.”

Keith chuckles and looks amazing – he is amazing. Shiro can’t believe anyone – least of all Keith – could love him after that. His disbelief overshadows the happy feelings blooming in his chest, but then the relief, the happiness and the love he feels resurface, overthrow all of him at once.

“Let’s get you into the shower,” Keith suggest and pulls him softly by his hand. The walk down a few corridors to one of the rooms – Keith’s room, he beliefs – and Keith gets him a towel.

“I love you too, you know,” Shiro tells him on a side-note, because it feels weird to do it proper now. Keith grins cheekily and pushes the towel against his chest.

“I know. It got very clear from watching you.” Keith grins, but it’s not a catty grin. He’s actually happy. Shiro can’t believe his luck.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t become a Blade,” he tells him when Keith shows him the shower.

Keith shrugs and turns the water on, feels for the right temperature. “You could always try again?”

Shiro laughs wholeheartedly, wipes the tears from his eyes.

“If I’m ever allowed back to the headquarters again, yeah, then maybe.” Shiro reaches for the zipper of his bodysuit and Keith helps him getting the top of it off.

“Believe me, Shiro,” he gives him a little peck on the cheek and has the audacity to blush about his little romantic gesture as if he didn’t just see Shiro utmost dirty fantasies, “it’s not the first time that the Blades have been watching a sexual fantasy unfold like that. And Kolivan still made it to the team back then.”

With this additional information, Shiro is sure he won’t be able to face the biggest Blade ever again. He also hopes that the mother of the love of his life will never hear about this. He tells it Keith who laughs again and shrugs as he steps into the shower with him.

There are two things that Keith tells him; first is, that he really likes rubbing Shiro’s back gently as he showers. Second is, that Keith would love to make all the little promises he’s whispering into Shiro’s ear true, as soon as Shiro is rested and had a recharge.

Shiro sighs into his touch as Keith dries him off and helps him into his bed. Keith lies right next to him and holds him when Shiro slowly drifts off into sleep, there for him to wake, to make him feel loved and reward him for all his efforts to become one of the Blades and be closer to Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1172402829870288896)!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  
> 


End file.
